Cold
by tudordemcak
Summary: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.


Schuyler stood before Jack. She was enraged; he'd pretended to break up with her so many times and she was simply sick and tired of it.

"Please Sky!" Jack begged. "Mimi is driving me mad."

Schuyler glared at him. It was the last straw. She turned on her heel and walked out of the guest room, picking her sweater off the bed. Jack came out into the hallway and watched her.

"Sky." He whispered.

Schuyler took a deep breath and turned around.

"Don't call me that, only my close friends are allowed to." She paused for a couple seconds. "And I'm not your whore."

Jack stood there with his mouth wide open and Sky walked out feeling light-headed and a bit heartbroken.

Outside of the house Schuyler called her best friend Oliver. The phone rang three times and voicemail came on , so instead she texted him as she waved for a cab.

_Hey, would you like me to meet me in the park in 15? _

Oliver replied in less than a second. Schuyler opened up her new message as she hoped into the cab.

_Anything for m'lady haha _

Schuyler smiled. Feeling a bit happier she rolled down the window to let the spring air in. The cabbie jolted in his seat in fright. When she got dropped off at the park she walked over to the pond and watched the birds play. The quiet aura was pleasing and Schuyler began to hum a tune. She remembered her mum singing it to her and then she remembered her mother , lying in the hospital, lifeless. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hey now."

Schuyler turned around. Oliver smiled down at her sweetly. He wiped away the tear and walked her over to a tree. They both sat down and Schuyler rested her head on Oliver's shoulders. Oliver smelled nice. She closed her eyes and pondered. Roses. He smelled like fresh roses. Her eyes opened wide. On his lap was a bouquet of roses. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"For my pretty lady."

Schuyler couldn't translate her feelings. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Oliver pulled her back.

"Come on now, what's bothering my beautiful friend?"

Schuyler pouted. She liked his warmth. Oliver chuckled, he got up and extended his arm towards her.

She took it and stood up beside him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

Oliver beamed. "My family's out for a month, vacation in Spain."

Schuyler tilted her head.

"Sleepover!" Oliver said.

Schuyler stuck out her tongue.

"Yes!"

Oliver took her arm and they walked to his house. The sun was setting and it was getting cold. Oliver opened the front door and they took off their sweaters and scarves. Schuyler put her thumbs into her back short pockets and looked awkwardly at Oliver.

"Want something to eat Sky?" He asked.

Schuyler shook her head. Oliver walked over to her and brushed his hand against her face. She shivered.

"Let's go up to my room then?" Oliver smiled.

Schuyler nodded. They walked to his room, Oliver's hand around her waist and she loved it and she had a feeling he knew too. His bedroom was warm but Schuyler sat down on the bed and when Oliver sat down beside her she leaned onto him. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her , laying her onto his lap and smiled down at her.

"Now, want to tell me what's wrong love?"

Schuyler giggled and sighed.

"I'm not a whore." She said.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"He makes me feel like it." She said.

Oliver nodded his head as if he understood. Schuyler squeezed her eyes shut and then got up from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, just turning off the lights." She replied.

Oliver laughed. Schuyler crawled back onto the bed and pushed Oliver back. Oliver pulled her with him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Sometimes Oli, I disgust myself."

Oliver stroked her hair. "Why?"

Schuyler leaned forward and kissed his neck. She felt Oliver's heartbeat accelerate.

"I'll be honest with you. Jack is a player, and I fell for his stupid words. I knew it was wrong but then he would guilt me back into being with him. Guilt and pity relationships are horrible. It's one sided love, but with Jack it's lust."

Oliver's body tensed.

"And Oli…" She continued.

"Yes Sky?"

Schuyler squirmed a bit higher and got up on her elbows. She looked down at Oliver. His eyes were so adorable.

"I think I love you. I don't know what love is, but you make me smile effortlessly, whenever I'm around you I feel safe, you make me happy and I like every single thing about you. If that's what love is, then yes I love you."

Schuyler waited for his reaction. Oliver's eyes closed and then his mouth twitched into a smile.

"And why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

Schuyler smiled sheepishly.

"I'm way out of your league buddy."

Oliver scoffed. "You're a model for heavens sake."

Schuyler giggled. "So you like me too?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "If I didn't make it obvious enough."

Schuyler kissed his nose.

"I like your nose, it's so small and cute."

Then she kissed his hair.

"I love your hair."

Then his cheeks.

"You look stunning when you blush."

And finally his lips. Oliver kissed her back. He was smiling now.

"And your smile… your smile leaves me speechless."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.


End file.
